


saying thank you and other things

by sinspiration



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Has A Praise Kink The Size Of The Sun, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Praise Kink, Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacle Sex, Whipping, k...ind of, mostly because Venom doesn't understand what's going on, no one gets eaten amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Eddie has someone over. Venom thinks it's just for sex, which is fine. Eddie likes sex.Then Eddie starts getting hurt. And Venom doesnotlike that.(In which Venom learns Eddie has a thing for praise, and decides to do something about it.)





	saying thank you and other things

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hi. I'm back. It's fine, I'm fine.

“Hey V,” Eddie said Friday evening after dinner-- _Eddie’s_ dinner mostly. Venom was still hungry but they had eaten the organ meat Eddie had gotten for them for the butcher and that had helped. “We’re going to have company tonight.”

 **Anne and Dan?** Venom asked. Venom liked them.

“Uh, no. No, company for just me.”

 **Sex?** Eddie’d brought some people home, since he and Venom had become one. Not as often as Venom had expected, once they realized how important sex seemed to be for some humans. But sometimes. Even less often recently, but Eddie was the human with the human feelings and needs. Venom liked Eddie’s pleasure, so they didn’t mind sex.

Personally they felt that they’d better at it than any of Eddie’s previous partners. Eddie always achieved orgasm, which did feel nice, but he always seemed to _want_ something after, that hadn’t quite been filled. Venom didn’t like that part.

“Yeah. Uh… sex. But it’s going to be a little different this time. I just… needed something different. So I’m going to need you on your best behavior, okay. No, uh, no head-biting.”

 **I would not eat one of your chosen partners unless they hurt you,** Venon told him reassuringly.

Eddie coughed and didn’t sound reassured at all. Venom got a few images, muddled and blurry, that they didn’t understand. “Yeah, uh, see, about that. I need you not to eat him. And be, uh, be quiet. Quieter. I asked for everything I’m going to get. Okay?”

 **Fine,** Venom said after a moment, wanting to ask more questions. He’d save them for after. Eddie was usually loose and mostly-happy after sex. It would be easier to get answers out of him then.

“Great, V, thanks.”

They took a shower, then spent the next half hour with Eddie doing work, pouring over research while Venom offered very helpful advice on who was the bad guy and why they should eat their brains. But Eddie also seemed distracted. Nervous. Drumming his fingers on the table and fidgeting in his seat.

He didn’t really seem like he was looking forward to the sex. Venom didn’t like it.

When there was a knock on the door, Eddie sprang up out of his seat. “Remember,” he muttered to Venom as he went to answer it. “No eating. No matter what. Promise.”

**I promise, Eddie.**

“Thanks, V.”

Eddie opened the door to a very non-descript man. A lot of humans looked the same to Venom. He tried to observe him though, and understand why he was special. He was taller than Eddie by a little bit, but slimmer. His hair was dark brown. He was carrying a backpack.

He seemed thoroughly uninteresting, and Eddie seemed more nervous than he had been before, and Venom continued not to like it.

“Hey, Travis,” Eddie said, taking a step back and letting Travis into his apartment. “Thanks for coming.”

Travis smiled. “It’s been a while. Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah.”

“Congrats on those new headlines.”

“Oh, yeah.” Eddie perked up. “Thanks.”

Travis grinned as Eddie led him straight to his bedroom. “I like getting down to business. Good.”

Another flash of pleasure.

Travis set the backpack on Eddie’s nightstand and unzipped it. “Clothes off.” His voice had gotten harder and Eddie scrambled to obey. Interesting.

Venom observed as Eddie pulled the covers back on his bed and kneeled on it when Travis told him to. Travis instructed him to put his hands together in front of him, and Eddie did, and then Travis was wrapping something around Eddie’s wrists, tying them together.

 **What’s going on?** Venom whispered. Well, for them. It was still a rumble, but they had made an effort. Eddie had asked for them to be quieter.

 _No fighting,_ Eddie thought back. _Not at all. You promised._

Venom had indeed promised, but the concern only rose when Travis wrapped a padded thing around Eddie’s eyes. **Eddie, now you can’t see! You are vulnerable! What if he attacks?**

_Please, please be quiet._

Venom grumbled and writhed a little. More so when Eddie was directed to his hands and knees, and something metal was attached to both his ankles, keeping his legs apart as well as immobile. **Eddie--**

“Remember,” Travis said. “No talking, and the quieter you can be the better.”

Eddie nodded and closed his eyes underneath the blindfold. Venom watched as Travis stood next to the bed and pulled out something that looked a little like the feather duster Eddie tried to use when he remembered. Except the handle was longer, and there were long strands instead of feathers.

Travis raised an arm and brought the strands down onto Eddie’s back.

Eddie let out a choked-off gasp as the thing hit. Venom shrieked, but quietly, because Eddie had asked them to be quiet, but they didn’t understand, this _hurt._ **Eddie, Eddie he’s hurting you! Eddie, I don’t like it!**

_Please._

Venom curled and uncurled, more and more upset as the blows kept coming, Eddie rocking with them and clenching his jaw to not make any sounds. They didn’t understand. They didn’t understand at all; this wasn’t sex, this was pain, Eddie’s pain, and it wasn’t unbearable but it wasn’t pleasant. At _all._ Eddie’s pleasure receptors were not firing.

He wasn’t enjoying this.

Neither was Venom.

But Eddie had practically begged Venom to stay still, so something in him wanted this, at least a little, and Venom didn’t _like_ it but Eddie had presumably _asked_ Travis for this. He had wanted a sex partner to come and hurt him.

Venom tried to keep their growling to a minimum, but some leaked out. Especially as tears started leaking out of Eddie’s eyes. They writhed unhappily, not coming out, not eating Travis, not doing _anything_ but being very, very quiet as Eddie trembled, teeth gritted to keep being quiet too. Like Travis had told him to be.

Eventually the blows stopped. Venom braced for something else, not knowing what was going on, not knowing what was going to come next. Was the rest of the sex going to happen now? Would _that_ hurt Eddie? They weren’t sure if they would be able to keep from eating Travis if that part hurt and Eddie wasn’t even enjoying anything.

But then Travis was taking off the metal thing and pulling Eddie’s hair until he was kneeling again, Eddie’s legs shaking. Venom helped keep him upright. Eddie desperately wanted to do what Travis wanted.

Venom did _not_ _like Travis._

Travis undid the wrist binding, left the blindfold, then took a seat on the bed next to Eddie. “Okay,” he said, voice a lot softer then it had been. “Come on.”

Eddie nodded frantically, allowing Travis to guide him down until his head was in Travis’s lap. Travis starting stroking a hand through Eddie’s sweaty hair. “That was really good,” he said. “You did such a good job. And you kept quiet the whole time.”

Eddie’s back wasn’t on fire anymore because Venom had healed it immediately, but he was still riding the memory of the pain. However, at Travis’s words he went completely limp and relaxed, breathing suddenly much calmer, deep and even. And his pleasure receptors were going crazy as Travis continued to stroke his hair and murmur praise. This he liked. This he enjoyed. He had hated the pain, but he liked what had come after.

Venom did not know what was going on and they were going to demand explanation _immediately_ after Travis was gone. They hoped that this wasn’t one of those sex times where Eddie’s partner would be spending the night. Venom didn’t trust themselves not to eat Travis while Eddie was asleep.

Eddie was floating a little bit by the time Travis directed him to sit up again. He went easily. Travis removed the blindfold and smiled at Eddie. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said hoarsely. “Yeah, thanks a lot.”

Travis nodded and went back to the backpack. Venom rippled under Eddie’s skin, ready to attack no matter _what_ Eddie had asked, but Travis only pulled out a bottle of water and a granola bar. “You’re going to finish both of these. You’re going to be good and do that, right?”

Eddie took them. “Yeah. Yes. I can be good.” So saying, he opened the bottle and chugged, downing a good half of it before opening up the granola bar and taking a bite.

Travis nodded approvingly and, well, and Venom did too. This part was okay. Travis was making sure Eddie was hydrated and fed. That was important after extreme stress. But Travis had also _inflicted_ the extreme stress.

“I’ll let myself out,” Travis said, after another several minutes. He’d packed up his backpack while Eddie had finished the water and food. He’d also taken a look at Eddie’s back, but there was nothing to do there. Travis seemed confused by that.

 **I’m better than you,** Venom growled. **See? I take care of him. He doesn’t need you.**

Once Travis was gone, Venom rippled again and formed outside of Eddie. **What the fuck was that?** He’d picked up a lot of swearing, being one with a human. This was a situation that warranted it.

Eddie sighed. “It’s hard to explain, V.” He was still feeling residual happiness and Venom wanted to know why.

 **You’ve had sex before when you didn’t get hurt. Those times are better.** Even if Eddie did feel more… content now.

“That wasn’t exactly sex,” Eddie said.

 **No shit.** Travis hadn’t touched Eddie at all, not really. Eddie hadn’t even come. He’d gotten loose and happy anyway, but things were not connecting for Venom.

Although it was probably good that Travis hadn’t touched Eddie more. For Travis’s sake.

Eddie pulled his covers back in place and got under them. He was still moving gingerly, as if he was expecting to be in pain, even if there was none there. Venom rippled over him at once, blanketing him, covering every inch up to his neck. They were better than human cloth anyway, and right now they wanted to make sure they were touching Eddie and protecting him. “It’s complicated.”

**Try me. He was hurting you and you didn’t like it.**

“Well yeah, okay, I guess. But that wasn’t the point. The point was what happened after.”

Venom thought about that. Eddie had curled up in Travis’s lap and been told he’d done a good job. Travis had praised him for taking the pain without complaint. **He told you you were good.**

Eddie closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

**But you’re always good.**

Eddie bit his lip. Pleasure went through him again. That, Venom liked, but it stopped quickly. More annoyances. “Not really. I, you know, I make a lot of mistakes and do the wrong thing all the time. Kind of a screw-up. But if I-if I do this right, I know I really did a good job. That I, uh, that I… deserved it.”

 **You did not deserve being hurt,** Venom snarled.

“Not that, the uh. What came after.”

 **Why can’t you be good with regular sex,** Venom demanded.

Eddie coughed a laugh. “I dunno. I think I do okay. But one-nighters don’t, uh, you know, know me. Enough that I can believe it. Anne, uh, Anne did but--” The curl of unhappiness was overtaking the good mood Eddie had previously sunk into, and now Venom was feeling guilty. “Anyway, Travis and I went to school together. We’ve done this before. He knows me enough.”

**I know you better.**

Eddie ran his fingers along the blanket Venom had made. “Yeah, of course.”

**I will think about this.**

“Mmkay. Think I’m gonna sleep.”

**Sleep well, Eddie.**

“Thanks, V.”

Venom had plenty of time to think while Eddie slipped into his dream state. Eddie like being praised. That made him happy. But it didn’t work if he was praised for something he didn’t really believe in himself. It had to be something Eddie did that _he_ thought was worthy of praise.

Humans were complicated.

But tomorrow was Saturday and Eddie didn’t have any plans. Maybe work, but they’d even gone grocery shopping for the week already. They had food for Eddie, and distraction and entertainment. Venom was hungrier, having wanted to eat Travis and then been denied, but they’d ignore it for Eddie. Tomorrow was for Eddie.

Especially now that Venom had a plan.

 

***

 

 **Eddie,** Venom said, after Eddie’s morning routine and breakfast; cereal for Eddie, chopped liver for Venom. **Eddie, I want to do something.**

“What’s up?” Eddie put his bowl in the drying rack. He’d been trying to live cleaner lately, which Venom thought was good. Eddie seemed happier when his apartment was clean, even if sometimes he was too unhappy to make it that way himself.

Actually, that wasn’t a bad way to start.

 **That was good,** Venom said, as Eddie dried his hands on the towel. **You helped make your apartment clean. Sometimes that’s hard for you, but you do it anyway. Good.**

Eddie fumbled with the towel. “Oh, uh. Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “So? You wanted to do something? I’m down for anything as long it’s not eating people. No eating people today.”

 **No eating people today,** Venom promised. **We should sit down on the couch.**

“Okay, sure. Did you want to watch something?” Venom was learning about media. He liked action movies because they helped him learn about bad guys, even if they made him hungry. He found horror hilarious, but Eddie didn’t like it much. And he found the Deep Sea fascinating, because it was like space but different. He was still working to convince Eddie to let them go explore it. Especially since Venom would be able to help Eddie breathe and keep him from being crushed.

**No, but I like that you went to the couch when I told you to. Thank you.**

“You’re welcome?” Confusion, but another undercurrent of happiness.

Venom purred, pleased. They did not often thank Eddie for doing things, because they were one. You did not thank yourself for completing tasks. But Eddie thanked _Venom_ all the time.

So Venom was learning.

**I would like to try sex with you. And make you happy and feel good.**

Eddie coughed. “What? I mean… no, what? Why?”

Venom understood Eddie’s incredulousness. Venom had only demonstrated fleeting interest in sex, once they realized that Eddie enjoyed it. They curled up in Eddie’s pleasure, but the not-quite-complete note of wanting left over wasn’t fun to experience.

**You do not mind pleasing yourself with me here. So I want to try.**

“Um.” Venom observed Eddie’s mind working, loud enough that Venom got it all clearly. Venom was his, and he was Venom’s, and they were one in the same. Why _not_ let Venom try something? If he wanted to.

**I like those thoughts, Eddie. Those are good thoughts.**

“Uh, then y-yeah. Sure? I guess?”

**Thank you.**

“No-no problem,” Eddie managed, as Venom removed his shirt, his pants, his underwear. Leaving Eddie naked on the couch, but for Venom’s tendrils starting to snake over his body.

“Oh,” Eddie gasped, when Venom curled around his nipples, reached down to envelop his cock. Venom already knew very well some of the things Eddie liked. But Venom was also capable of doing more. And they were going to do more.

**I liked your sounds, Eddie. I like it when you show me you’re enjoying yourself.**

“I-I-okay, I--” a moan, quieter but Venom was just getting started anyway.

Venom spread out over Eddie’s body, covering him almost completely again. Down his legs, over his arms and stomach. Keeping him immobile. As a last touch, Venom formed a blindfold, black and slick, and carefully covered Eddie’s eyes.

 _“Fuck,”_ Eddie moaned, louder now, as Venom pressed a tendril to his entrance. They made it small and supple, working in gently but working in deep. Venom knew all of Eddie’s body and all the ways he could feel good, but there was theory and there was practice.

As Eddie twitched in Venom’s hold, unable to do anything but take the pleasure Venom was giving him, Venom decided they enjoyed practice very much. **Very good Eddie. You’re being so good for me.**

Eddie cried out, his brain lighting up, and Venom drank that in, kept purring praise as they worked Eddie over, tendrils exploring and pressing and rubbing.

“V--Venom, Venom, fuck, god, _V--”_

**Yesss. Yes, yes good. I think you’re going to come now, Eddie. You’re going to be good and come for me.**

Venom released their hold of Eddie just enough that Eddie could move within them, letting Eddie thrash and arch as he came so hard Venom could feel it ripple, sharing in Eddie’s pleasure and delighting in it, wringing him dry and absorbing it all.

Eddie sagged and Venom caught him, wrapping around him while Eddie panted, splayed open on the couch. Loose and sated and pleased, with no uncurrent of _not enough._ All for Venom. Venom was enough.

Venom reached out to stroke Eddie’s hair. **Wonderful. My Eddie. That was so very good. You were so good, my Eddie.**

“You--you--V--” Eddie gasped. “That--why--”

**You are mine. I know you best. I know what you deserve. You deserve this, and pleasure, and nothing tainting that.**

Eddie brought one shaking hand to rub at his face, letting out a half-sob. “Thank you, V.”

 **No more hurting,** Venom insisted. **Just me. Just us.**

“Yeah,” Eddie said, voice still raw with emotion. “Just us. Okay.”

**Good.**


End file.
